


Falling in love

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [76]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Stefan had something to get of his chest. It's a little surprising.
Relationships: stefan salvatore & reader, stefan salvatore / reader, stefan salvatore x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Falling in love

Stefan hadn’t said much since the two of you had bumped into each other. Although the fact that he had showed up at exactly the moment you realised that you are lost, seemed a little bit suspicious to you. 

But you weren’t going to point that out because Stefan seemed to have something on his mind. You were both content to sit in the woods and listen to the animals around. You imagined he could hear much more than you could. While you stared out at the woods, over at a spot you thought you’d seen a baby rabbit, Stefan looked at you. You smiled when you glanced his way and realised he’d been watching you.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Stefan started nervously.  
“I’m all ears.” You joked and he smiled.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." Stefan had waited for a minute or so before confessing. He seemed delighted that he had finally said it.  
“You… are?” You said hesitantly.  
“You sound surprised (Y/N). Who wouldn’t fall for you?” Stefan smiled when you seemed flustered at his comment.  
“I just never thought that…'' You took a deep breath and tried to find the right words. Stefan was more than happy enough to give you time to gather your thoughts. He Gently reached out for one of your hands and stroked the back of it with his thumb.


End file.
